


open heart, close your eyes (kissing strangers)

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, mentions of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Sehun looks up, and suddenly feels like he’s going to pass out when he finds himself staring at his own image on the screen, him and Jongin framed perfectly in the center of the heart filter.(or sehun and jongin are strangers who meet at a baseball game neither wanted to attend, and end up on the kiss cam together)





	open heart, close your eyes (kissing strangers)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo
> 
> so i had the sudden urge last night to write a fic about sekai getting shown on a kiss cam together and so i wrote this lol 
> 
> it’s just a little fic but i hope y’all like it!! :)
> 
> lyrics from ‘Kissing Strangers’ by DNCE

“Jongdae, do I really have to be here?” Sehun whines for what is probably the tenth time that day.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Yes. You need to get out more, dude. You’re wasting your precious youth locked up in your room playing video games and whatever else shit you do on your computer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with playing video games,” Sehun huffs out as he crosses his arms over his chest, “But really, out of all the places we could’ve gone to, you picked a baseball game? You know I don’t watch sports.” He sweeps his eyes across the stadium. There are hoards of people all around them, all wearing their respected team colors, holding flags or banners, some sipping on beers and others stuffing their faces with snacks. Everyone’s cheering and yelling, laughing and joking with each other before the game begins, and it’s _too_ loud. “And you know I _hate_ crowds.” Sehun continues as he shrinks further into his seat.

“Aw, c’mon, Sehun!” His friend wraps an arm around his shoulder and squeezes it, “It’s the last game of the season, of course everyone’s hyped to see who’ll win the World Series! And who cares if you don’t watch sports, it’s still going to be an awesome match, no matter what.” Jongdae tries to reassure him, but it proves ineffective as Sehun merely grumbles in return.

Jongdae sighs and lets his arm fall off Sehun’s shoulders, “Alright, I’ll make you a deal. If you watch the entire game without another complaint, I _promise_ that I won’t force you out of your room anymore.”

Sehun glances at the elder, feeling skeptical, “You promise?” Jongdae nods and draws a cross over his heart.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Sehun considers it, and then considers just taking a cab back home so he won’t have to suffer through the game. But then he remembers he left his wallet in his room when Jongdae practically pulled him out the door, and wouldn’t have money for the fare, so he’s reluctantly accepting Jongdae’s offered hand. Jongdae looks highly pleased at that, as if he enjoys making things hard for Sehun, and Sehun—not for the first time— wonders why they’re best friends in the first place.

And then Jongdae’s offering Sehun some of his chips, and okay, maybe Jongdae isn’t too bad, he thinks as he takes a chip and pops it in his mouth.

“Excuse me, are these seats taken?” Someone suddenly asks, and Sehun looks up.

A tall young man is standing next to him, with vibrant red hair that somehow manages to look good on him. The guy blinks, and Sehun realizes that the question was directed at him. “Oh, um, no,” Sehun stumbles out, “They’re all yours.”

The other smiles, “Thanks, man.” He says before he’s looking around, and waving over who Sehun assumes are his friends.

Sehun turns to face Jongdae again, who is now back to munching on his chips, and Sehun tries to slip his hand into the bag for more, but the bag is suddenly pulled away.

“Nu-uh, I already gave you some,” Jongdae playfully sticks his tongue out, clutching the bag to his chest.

“That’s not fair, I only got _one_ chip,” Sehun protests, grabbing at the elder, who simply edges further away from him.

Jongdae tuts, “Remember, we agreed you wouldn’t complain anymore.” He says, smiling evilly and Sehun sneers.

“I hate you,” Sehun spits out and slumps back into his seat, accidentally bumping into another body in the process. He jerks in surprise, having forgotten for a second that there’s already people sitting beside him, and he immediately turns around to say sorry. Once his eyes land on the person next to him, however, the apology promptly dies in his throat.

The guy sitting beside him isn’t the same one who had previously asked whether the seats were available. No, this man was completely different, with bronze skin and silky brown hair, fringe swept across his forehead. The lines of his face are sharp, jaw looking as if shaped from marble. He’s fit, frame solid and biceps out on display, courtesy of the black, short sleeve shirt he’s wearing. He’s got dark eyes, a cutely shaped nose, and his lips; his lips are so plump. So soft and smooth, and Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever seen such beautiful lips before and-

“Is everything okay? You’re kinda staring,” The stranger suddenly says, and Sehun can’t help but think that even the guy’s voice is lovely, deep and soothing, before the guy’s words register in his brain, and he can feel his face heating up. He didn’t mean to stare, really, but apparently, his eyes had other ideas.

“Uhh, yeah, yeah, sorry,” Sehun mumbles, looking away awkwardly. When he hears the guy laugh, not sounding mocking or teasing at all, he glances back, just in time to see crinkly eyes and a soft smile directed at him.

“It’s alright, no worries,” The stranger’s smile widens to a grin, “My name’s Jongin.”

“I’m Sehun,” Sehun says when he realizes that Jongin is waiting for him to say something.

Jongin repeats it back, then nods with another smile on his lips, as if he likes the sound of Sehun’s name, and Sehun is secretly pleased for some reason.

“So, Sehun, who are you rooting for?” Jongin asks as he shifts in his seat, getting more comfortable, and Sehun tries to ignore how his leg is now flush against Jongin’s thigh, shoulders bumping.

Sehun pushes a hand through his blond locks, pondering for a moment before deciding to just tell the truth. No use in pretending he actually knew shit about baseball. “No idea. I’m not much of a baseball fan, to be honest.” He confesses, and Jongin’s eyes sparkle.

“What a coincidence, me either!” He says, sounding excited. “What are you doing here, then?”

Sehun jerks a thumb over his shoulder at Jongdae, “My friend Jongdae dragged me here, said I needed to get out more.”

“You do,” Jongdae pipes up from beside him, and leans forward in his seat to set his attention on Jongin as he says, “He stays holed up in his room all day like some kind of vampire.”

The blond flushes and sends a discreet glare at his friend, “Shut up.” He hopes his eyes send a clear message that Jongdae is embarrassing him, and that he should _stop_ , but the other only laughs.

“Don’t worry, Jongin, was it? Sehun won’t suck your blood, if anything he probably just wants to suck your di- _OW_!” The elder lets out a yelp, and Jongin raises an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

Sehun inconspicuously removes his hand from where he’s pinched Jongdae’s arm, and forces out a laugh, “Anyway, Jongin, what brings you here if you’re not a fan either?” He asks, trying to shift the conversation back. Jongin’s about to reply when a different voice speaks up.

“Who are you talking to, Jonginnie?” The person sitting on Jongin’s other side suddenly comes into view, draping himself all over Jongin. He’s smaller than Jongin with soft features and black hair. He’s attractive, Sehun can’t deny that, and his heart drops a little because _oh no, what if this is Jongin’s boyfriend?_ It’d make sense, they’re both attractive, and attractive people always date other attractive people, making everyone else feel envious of them because the world is cruel like that. (Okay, so maybe he’s being a little dramatic, but the guy seems extremely touchy, and not to mention he has a cute nickname for Jongin. So perhaps he’s not that far off from the truth.)

“Ah, sorry Baek, I was just talking to Sehun here, and Jongdae over there.” Jongin fills him in before turning to Sehun, “This is my friend, Baekhyun,” He explains, and Sehun perks up because of _friend_ , not _boy_ friend. And that’s,” He pauses, and looks back, “Wait, where’s Chanyeol?”

“Went to get me a drink,” Baekhyun says, “He should be back soon.”

As if on cue, the same redhead from before reemerges. He sits down on Baekhyun’s other side and hands the black-haired boy a coke bottle, and he thanks Chanyeol with a small kiss on the lips, and yes, Baekhyun’s definitely not Jongin’s boyfriend. Awesome.

“Yeah, and that’s Chanyeol. They’re the reason I’m here. I didn’t want to come, but they kept saying how the three of us never hang out anymore, but as you can see, it doesn’t really matter if I’m here or not since I’m always the third wheel.”

Jongdae reaches over Sehun to pat Jongin’s hand in a poor attempt at comfort, and the brunet laughs brightly. Just like everything else about Jongin, his laugh is nice too, and Sehun feels something warm bubbling in his chest. The blond opens his mouth, wanting to keep talking more to the other, but then everyone starts cheering, and the announcer blares on the speakers, the players coming out into the field.

-

It’s been six innings already, and Sehun isn’t even bothering to pretend that he’s paying attention to the game. Not only does he not have a single clue about what is happening, but it’s also hard to even _try_ to concentrate with the lack of personal space, the jostling of shoulders whenever he or Jongin moved, the way their legs kept touching.

Sehun still can’t believe that someone so gorgeous had managed to sit in the seat next to him; out of all the seats in the damn stadium, it just had to be that one. He also can’t believe that that gorgeous guy had actually talked to _him_ , and was _still_ talking to him in between innings or timeouts.

Since neither of them liked baseball, they talked about things they _do_ like, sharing little facts about themselves and just getting to know each other a bit. Jongin is pretty great, Sehun quickly decides, and maybe he should find it a little worrisome with how quickly he’s becoming infatuated with the other, but he can’t really bring himself to care when Jongin leans closer to him so that they can hear each other better over the cheers of the crowd, and Sehun finds it a little hard to breathe. He can smell the soft cologne wafting off from Jongin from this close, can see how the boy’s eyes glimmer whenever he laughs. He lets his eyes trace over the curve of the brunet’s nose, gaze lingering on Jongin’s lips. It’s insane, but the other’s lips look so inviting and Sehun wants nothing more than to kiss them. But fortunately, before Sehun can do something stupid like give in to that urge, Jongdae gets up from his seat, and Sehun’s startling out of his stupor at the sudden movement.

“Wait, is the game over?” Sehun looks up at his friend. Despite not having wanted to be here in the first place, he feels a little dismayed at the prospect of having to leave Jongin so soon.

Jongdae stretches and lets out a sigh at the crack his back makes, “Nah, it’s just the seventh-inning stretch. It’s like a break so people and the teams can get reenergized before they pick off from where they left off,” He explains at Sehun’s confused expression.

“Oh, that’s good,” Sehun mumbles. That meant he still had time, then. Before he can even turn back to Jongin, though, a song starts playing from the speakers, and everyone starts cheering. Sehun looks around for the source of the commotion when he hears Jongdae cackle, pointing at the big screen, “Look, look, Sehun!”

Sehun turns in the direction the elder is motioning to, and oh. _Oh_.

The screen flashes the words _‘Kiss Cam,’_ before a camera starts filming the crowd, a heart-shaped filter on display.

“Ah, I love the Kiss Cam!” Jongin says, clapping his hands enthusiastically, “It’s cute seeing couples kiss, and sometimes you get hilarious footage, like that one time it landed on this guy and girl, and the guy pulled out a _‘She’s my sister,’_ sign.”

Sehun chuckles, “That really happened?”

The brunet nods, “Yup. I saw it on the news.” He lets out a bubbly laugh.

The camera lands on its first couple, and the pair readily give each other a deep kiss, earning claps and whoops from the crowd. Sehun smiles and cheers along with everyone else— he’s always been a bit of a romantic at heart, so to see people in love showing affection for each other, it makes him feel happy. The screen shows a younger couple next, and they both blush before sharing a quick kiss, grinning at each other in embarrassment.

Sehun hears Jongin coo, and he turns to look at the other. Jongin must’ve sensed Sehun’s gaze because they end up locking eyes, and the brunet smiles. There’s something about Jongin’s smile that makes Sehun want to return the gesture, so he does, but it falls off his face when he feels Jongdae nudging him on the arm, saying something hurriedly that he doesn’t quite catch. He turns to his best friend, frowning, but the other only points up at the screen with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Sehun looks up, and suddenly feels like he’s going to pass out when he finds himself staring at his own image on the screen, him and Jongin framed perfectly in the center of the heart filter.

The crowd start hooting and hollering again, shouts of _‘Kiss! Kiss!’_ ringing in Sehun’s ears.

Heart beating wilding in his chest, Sehun can’t believe that this is actually happening. Sure, he might’ve been thinking about kissing Jongin earlier, but this, this was crazy. Everyone had their eyes on them, and would Jongin even be up to kiss him? They are, after all, strangers who just met about two hours ago.

Sehun chances a small glance at Jongin, and the other doesn’t seem disgusted or anything. “Um,” He starts saying, wringing his hands nervously because what _can_ he say?

Jongin looks into his eyes and grins, “Well, looks like they want us to kiss. Do you mind?” The brunet asks, and Sehun has never shaken his head no quicker before in his life. “Good, because I definitely don’t mind.”

That’s the last thing Jongin says before he’s leaning in, sliding a hand around the nape of Sehun’s neck and pulling him in carefully, and Sehun’s eyes are slipping shut as he feels the first press of Jongin’s lips against his.

The crowd goes absolutely _wild_ when their lips touch, their kiss played on the big screen for everyone in the packed stadium to see. Sehun would probably feel embarrassed at that fact, but he’s too busy thinking about how Jongin’s lips are as nice and soft as he thought they’d be, and tilting his head a little to get a better angle.

Sehun feels a smile against his lips, and he’s not really sure how long these kisses are supposed to last, but Jongin leans in further, pressing their mouths together a bit harder. There’s a tongue sweeping on his bottom lip, a gentle urge for more, and Sehun can’t bring himself to say no. Not like he wanted to, anyway.

So they get lost in it for a moment, Jongin licking into Sehun’s mouth, tongue curling and rubbing against his own. Sehun makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, a hand coming up to fist at the fabric of Jongin’s shirt, his other one clutching onto the brunet’s bicep for some sort of grounding because _holy shit_ , Jongin is one hell of a kisser.

Sehun thinks he can hear Jongdae yelling behind him, exclaiming a _‘get it, Sehun!’_ and Chanyeol and Baekhyun seem to be making a lot of encouraging noise too, but Sehun pays it no mind as he’s currently full on making out with Jongin at this point.

It’s only when the need to breathe becomes too much to ignore that Sehun and Jongin separate, Jongin keeping Sehun close with the hand he still has around the blond’s neck. They pant heavily, foreheads pressed against together as the crowd continues to whistle and cheer at them. Sehun ducks his head into the crook of Jongin’s neck in embarrassment, feeling the way Jongin’s chest rumbles with laughter.

Sehun glances at Jongin, only to see the other already looking down at him, pink tinting his cheeks and a soft smile on his mouth.

And okay, so maybe coming to this game wasn’t a bad idea, after all, especially not when he leaves the stadium with Jongin’s phone number saved on his phone, and the feel of Jongin’s lips still lingering on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - [@sekai_tbh](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekai_tbh?lang=en)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sekai_tbh)


End file.
